


Echo

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's incoherent words, mixed in with moaning and other noises of pleasure, but when he comes, he bites his lips, holding in the words that John longs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX for the prompt "vocal". Spoilers through 5x16.

John doesn't say anything, doesn't _ask_. He just tries to drive Rodney crazy as well as he can. One day has passed and he's gotten Rodney off half a dozen times. And Rodney enjoys it—a lot.

But he isn't loud. There's incoherent words, mixed in with moaning and other noises of pleasure, but when he comes, he bites his lips, holding in the words that John longs to hear.

They always have to be quiet on Atlantis. Even in their own rooms there's always the fear that someone might walk by. The walls only dampen the sounds coming from inside. John knows because one day he wanted to check on Rodney and heard them. He's been with Rodney for months now, but that moaned "Jennifer" still rings in his ear on some nights when he's alone.

He's waited too long for Rodney to completely forget what it was like. Even this place, far away from Atlantis holds such memories. He'd come here with Ronon to go surfing while Rodney and Jennifer saved the world and became a couple.

John is pretty sure that Rodney hasn't thought of Jennifer at all since they arrived or only in a fleeting manner. But the need to drive those memories away is still deep.

After a nice round of morning sex, Rodney sends him surfing, claiming exhaustion, though John suspects it's the siren's call of the notebook that Rodney has brought. He doesn't mind too much, looking forward to an hour or two of riding the waves.

Rodney joins him on the beach after a while, carrying both the notebook and a large umbrella against the sun. When John begins to tire, he walks back to Rodney.

"Busy?" he asks.

Rodney lets his gaze travel down John's dripping body and then up again. "What did you have in mind?" he asks.

John grins and only doesn't throw himself on Rodney because there'd be no end to the complaints about sand and water on his computer. Instead he holds out a hand.

Once the notebook is safe and they're back in bed, naked, John takes his time, exploring Rodney's body. He loves Rodney's body. It's soft and pale and so very responsive. He plays with Rodney's nipples, sucks on his earlobe, dips his tongue in his navel even though Rodney doesn't find it sexy at all.

It's playful, and that's great, but he hasn't forgotten his goal, to make Rodney loud.

Rodney loves being blown, and John is very good at it. He loves cock, and he especially loves Rodney's cock. John is happy when Rodney starts making little breathless sounds of pleasure. He works his tongue over and around the head of Rodney's cock, sucking on it until Rodney starts those aborted little movements of his hips that means he really wants to fuck John's mouth, but only just remembers to be careful.

John puts a hand around Rodney's hard dick so that Rodney can't thrust too far, and Rodney sighs happily and starts pushing up.

His moans become louder, and while it's the right direction, it's not enough for John, so instead of taking Rodney over the edge, he lets Rodney's cock slip from his mouth and starts kissing his body again.

"What are you ...?" Rodney asks, still breathless.

"Taking my time," John says. "We never have time. Nobody here can interrupt us." After a moment's hesitation he adds, "Or hear us."

Rodney may not be the most versed in verbal clues, and he has the tendency to forget about everything when they have sex—which John is _proud_ of—but he's too smart not to notice what John just said.

"You could have said something," Rodney eventually comments.

"Didn't want to push you," John says, resuming his caresses of Rodney's body.

"Of course, now I'll hopelessly overdo it, and it will be anything but sexy."

Rodney's right unfortunately. Although, it isn't so bad. Well, it is bad, but it's so bad that they both crack up over it. John loves laughing in bed.

He starts preparing Rodney, knowing that there are things that can't be forced. And it's not as if Rodney has to prove anything. It's really _John's_ problem that he can't quite get that echo of "Jennifer" out of his head.

The quiet moans start again, and when John enters Rodney, Rodney says, "Oh yes," with feeling. John fucks him slowly, because it wasn't a lie that he wants to take his time.

Pushing into Rodney's tight heat is always a revelation, as is looking down the expanse of pale skin before him. Rodney wraps his legs around John, and they begin a rhythm, not too fast, not too slow. But deep, because they both love the feeling of being connected like this.

Every thrust takes them slowly higher, and John is so in the moment of being with Rodney like this that he doesn't even realize at first that Rodney's incoherent words aren't as incoherent as they usually are.

When he hears his name, his rhythm falters for a second and he pushes more forcefully into Rodney. Rodney opens his half-closed eyes and looks at John.

He moves one hand to John's neck and moves up, capturing John's mouth in a wild, wet kiss.

"Fuck me," he says, when he pulls away, but this time neither of them laughs.

John picks up the pace, fucking Rodney harder. Rodney keeps his body up with one arm propped on the bed and the other wrapped around John's neck.

"Yes," he pants into John's face. "So good. You make me feel ..." He trails off in a moan.

John keeps fucking him hard, wanting to hear more.

"Oh God. This is ... John!"

John tries to hit that spot again, and Rodney moans loudly. His eyes close, but he opens them again, searching for John, looking straight at him and calling his name, shouting it out into the world.

John knows that they're close, and he's pretty breathless himself, murmuring Rodney's name, but mostly listening to the sweet echo of his name, that drowns out any other sound.

"John. John. John."

Rodney throws back his head when he comes, holding onto John as he spurts between them, before collapsing back to the bed.

John watches his glowing, sweaty body, the chest as it moves with each heavy breath.

Then he starts thrusting again, whispers of "Rodney" on his lips.

Rodney looks up at him, a smile on his face. "John," he says, quietly, but it's loud enough for John to know that it's all he'll hear from now on.

He comes.


End file.
